


Abomination, rise!

by mitsuchawn



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abominations, Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Study Date, owl fight 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuchawn/pseuds/mitsuchawn
Summary: For Amity, studying in a hurry was not a habit.For Luz, studying abominations, now, was exhausting.But ,for both of them, studying together was pleasant and they would make it work.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Abomination, rise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attack for Owl Fight 2020! I hope you like it, and sorry for any mistakes ;w;  
> Gee, this is for you! uwú
> 
> This was the most boring title I've ever put in one of my stories, agh.

When the bell rang, everyone ran desperately to get out of the classroom but she stayed whining on the counter. Luz was exhausted: she was awake until the early hours of the morning reading fanfictions, forgetting that in a few hours she would have to be at school. And the saddest thing was that she really enjoyed going to class, but the moment the Abominations teacher announced a little formative exam the following week, she suddenly woke up from her lethargy trying to process what she had half-heard.

She was going to fail. She couldn't afford to. Not this time!

She went out sleepy looking for her friends and found them in her locker, chatting happily, without worry. _«How are they so calm?! O_ _h, right, the only person I share Abominations with is Amity, dah.»_

“Paaaals,” she came over, basically fainting in front of her friends who saw her confused, “I’m going to faaail.”

“What are you talking about?,” spoke Willow, smiling at her as she helped her to stand up. “Um, were you sleeping or is it my idea?”

“Huh?”

“Oh, yes, you have your arm marked on your face,” Gus looked at her curiously and the girls tried to hold their laughter while Luz woken up.

“Nah, it doesn't matter, but thanks for telling me. Now, the important thing...," Luz took a deep breath and stood in front of Amity, who looked confused, "is you!”

“Me? I... I don't understand, Luz, what's going on?” Amity blushed completely at the moment of seeing Luz’s smiling expression, so close to her face, and retreated a few steps before the surprise.

“I need your help, _Ami_ , or it will be the end of me!”

Her friends looked at each other blankly, until Amity seemed to get a sense of what was happening.

“It won't be because of next week's test, will it?”

“What do you eat that you guess, dear Amity!” Luz took her hands and pouted, and the other girl could feel herself melting at the soft touch of her friend, “I can't fail after the past disaster...”

“The one where your abomination wanted to, practically, eat the entire room?,” Willow mentioned with amusement as Luz looked at her reproachfully without letting go of Amity's hands.

“You didn't have to remind me that but yes, and you,” Luz saw directly to her golden eyes, “are an expert on abominations, Amity, I need you very much! Can you, can you, can you? Please!”

Amity held her breath and realized that her hands were sweating, _too much_. _«Luz needs me. Oh God, Luz needs my help and wants to study, WITH ME. Am I really that good? What if I mess up and she does worse on her test and gets angry and...?»_

“Hello? Earth to Amity, please respond.”

“HELL YEAH!” The girl almost screamed, so she lowered her voice and gently let go of Luz's grip, even though she didn't really feel like it, but shame won out. “Ahm, sorry. But yes, I can help you, in whatever you want, I don’t have any problems. Do you… do you think we should stay after class to practice a little?”

“Are you serious? Of course I'll stay! Oh, Amity, you're the best,” Luz hugged her so hard it looked like it would take her breath away, and Amity thought she wouldn't mind dying that way.

So, they agreed to meet at the library for their improvised study session and Amity watched her walk away on Willow's arm as her last class was taken together, shyly saying goodbye to all of them.

 _Just one more hour_ , she said to herself, anxiously. And Amity couldn't stop feeling her hands sticky.

The rules were simple and she had agreed to support it as long as Luz obeyed.

First: they would study theory, each in their own way. If Luz had doubts, she could consult her, but it was important that she find the most suitable way to study herself. Luz nodded animatedly.

Second: they would move into practice. Luz had been clever enough to find a glyph with which she could form abominations, only she could not manipulate it at all. That was impressive enough for Amity, so she decided that they would do it together and give her tips for daily practice. Luz nodded, again, impatiently.

And third: they had to _use the time_. They both had things to do and Amity had rearranged her study schedule because _Luz_ , _of course_ (but she would never say that), so the latina refused to bother her anymore; she was already grateful that she wanted to help her with how slow she could be at times.

This time Luz nodded and sat down to read with the book too close to her face to really make out the words. Amity refused, looking at her tenderly, and set out to do the same, even though she really wanted to study a bit even though she didn't need to.

And it was ten, fifteen, twenty minutes before Amity began to hear a humming. She decided to ignore it, but she couldn't hold it for long because Luz's hand was walking around the table, pretending to play a piano.

“Luz.”

“Yes?”

“Study.”

“I do.”

“Then tell me, what is the instruction that you should say to your abomination make you breakfast?”

“It's... wait, abominations can cook?” Luz looked at her in confusion and couldn't help but give her a little bump with her book. “Hey!”

“Nope, they can't, now keep studying, please." Taking up the reading, she noticed the other girl pouting, resigning herself to whispering what she was reading so she could memorize better.

And apparently it worked because after an hour of reading, Luz was able to answer, without many detours or mistakes, most of the questions she had on her form. “Well done, good girl.” “Don't treat me like a puppy!” So Amity, satisfied, gave her the green light to continue with the most fun part for Luz: the practice.

“So, what do we do now?”

“Well,” Amity made two circles in the air from which two little abominations were born next to her, “you could start by doing the same as me, then I'll give you some instructions and you'll do it yourself, okay?” 

“Perfect!”

Luz placed two glyphs on the ground and took a big breath.

“Abominations, rise!” Two abominations emerged from the ground, one very well made (perhaps even better than Amity's) and the other... well, it looked like ice cream melting in the sun. The girls looked at him with compassion, but Amity decided to continue; if they could finish today's lesson with one abomination, she would be paid, at least for that day.

“Now: abomination, dance,” Amity wasn't powerful enough to handle both abominations at the same time, so only one of them began to move gracefully from side to side. Luz tried to do it and, as she expected, only the "good" abomination made some moves. That definitely couldn't be called dancing, but it was a good start. “Abomination, tidy up.”

Amity’s second abomination moved quite slowly, starting to put the books on the shelf. Luz had to try a little harder because the well-made abomination tended to become immobile and had to make another glyph quickly to command a new action and was not quick to do so, although she tried.

“Abomination, tidy up!”

Her "well done" abomination did it slowly but surely, while the other one amorphous mass with eyes looked at both girls smiling, something scary if they could say so.

They went on like this for a while with simple actions, like opening a window, singing, sitting next to them or watering a plant and Luz looked very animated watching their little advances, however, Amity was already very exhausted with the amount of magic used and her friend noticed it.

“We can go on tomorrow or another day, you don't have to overdo it,” Luz spoke softly, giving her a candy to replenish some energy, while Amity just nodded gratefully. This was really very different from training and studying at home, where her parents weren't used to giving her breaks, so she took her word for it.

“Thank you, Luz, I'm a little better now, but since you're feeling well, why don't you show me... um, two orders? As long as you don't destroy the library,” she laughed a little when she saw the other girl's outraged face.

“Are you challenging me? Well," Luz settled down on one side of her "well-made" abomination and placed a new glyph on top of it, "abomination, imitate me!”

Amity looked at her in surprise. Even if slowly, the abomination did begin to imitate Luz's gestures and movements and she wondered if Luz really needed help with the study or was an excuse for something else since such handling required much practice and talent. _«Could it be innate? No way, her first attempt was ordinary, after all.»_

Luz finished her little presentation with a revress, earning herself some shy applause from a smiling Amity and looked at her expectantly.

“And now?”

“Oh, wasn't that enough for you?” Luz winked at her, making Amity blush and look away, _«smug»._ “And finally... abomination, hug!”

The order was not strange, but the abomination did not move from its place, even with a new glyph on it. The girls didn't understand what could have happened, until Amity pointed out to Luz her other work.

“Luz, look, behind you.”

The "melted" abomination, which had not made the slightest move the whole time they were practicing, raised up (even melting) to Luz's chest and surrounded her with their arms, even lifting her off the ground.

“Wow, Amity, look who decided to wake up!”

“Congratulations, I didn't really think that abomination... was worth anything.”

“Oh, look how cute they are, your name will be Rogelio!” Luz smiled at them, hugging their back, even though all of her clothes and herself ended up sticky with abomination material on her. “And I know you won't live any longer, but you did very well, you are a good abomination!,” and as soon as Luz tapped their head, the abomination couldn't take any more and dissolved on the floor, leaving both girls with a feeling of pity for _Rogelio_ , but satisfied with the day's progress and they decided to end the study session that afternoon.

And already the sunset was present, and they ordered their things to return home, but before that they did a little review of what they had learned that day. Luz seemed to have a good memory and, in conclusion, she would be able to pass the exam, as long as she decided to practice basic commands and how well done the glyphs were to make it work.

Before leaving the library, Luz approached Amity by grabbing her arm the same way she had done with Willow hours earlier, and Amity started sweating again _, a lot_.

“I hope I have been a good student," said Luz, somewhat nervously.

“Are you kidding? You're brilliant, I really don't know how the class could cost you if you kept up with me so well," Amity said so freely that she noticed, somewhat late, how Luz looked at her with her pink cheeks and she was in the same state, "bu-but yes, you were. And... thank you, it served me so well to review and distract me a little too.”

“I'm the one who has you to thank. Would you like to do it again?”

“What?”

“Study together! Here, or in the Owl House or wherever you prefer, I think we would be good study partners, don't you think?”

By this time, Amity just hurried the pace by dragging Luz who asked her not to run or they would fall. And she nodded one, two and three times until Luz started planning the next few study evenings ahead.

The third point of taking advantage of the study time was fully accomplished, and more so because _Luz_.


End file.
